


A Day at the Fairground

by EliotWinchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EliotWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas convinces Sam to go to the fairground and whilst there gets addicted to the ferris wheel as it reminds him of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Fairground

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt on tumblr which was Sam saying "I regret this already" so it's just the first thing that came to mind.

"Please Sam? Please?" Cas held out the poster with a pleading look in his eyes that Sam could rarely refuse.

"Why Cas?" he sighed, "Why on Earth do you want to go to a fairground?" 

"It’s a very _human_ thing to do isn’t it? Aren’t you always telling me I should try new things now that I’m human again?” 

"It’s a very 5 year-old thing to do…" Sam countered, though he could already tell he was going to lose this one.

"Well I never got to be five years old and I hear childhood experiences are very prevalent in the human experience," Cas had gone back to studying the poster intently. Sam felt his heart drop slightly at the reminder that neither of them had much of a childhood. Maybe this would be a good thing for them to share together after all.

"I guess we could go for an hour or-" the rest of Sam’s sentence was cut short by the sudden impact of Cas’ hug. He’d been hugging a lot lately, something about ‘human contact being important for psychological development’.

Sam lifted Cas’ head up and held it between his hands, raising an eyebrow at him as his usually subdued demeanor was replaced by an excited glint in his eye. Sam sighed again.

"I already regret this."

***

Within five minutes of arriving Cas had found a candyfloss stand and was dutifully munching on it. He had spent the entire car journey setting up a strict plan to try and get in as many rides as possible.

The fairground was a pretty impressive display. It was a maze of rides and side show games, with people bustling about carrying stuffed animals they’d won and various items of sugary foods. The colors were overwhelming and kids screamed with delight everywhere they went. Sam could see Cas smile every time a child came whizzing past him, even when one accidentally soaked him with a water pistol. 

The first thing on the agenda (after candyfloss of course) was the ferris wheel. It was the biggest thing in the fair so they found it no problem and after a quick wait in the queue they climbed into one of the little carts and had the metal bar clicked down by a bored looking fairground worker. 

Sam wriggled slightly, they never made these things quite big enough for him and he had to drape his arm over the back behind Cas’ head so his shoulders weren’t squishing them both.

Cas sat bolt upright and very still, which Sam had come to know meant he was extremely excited. Sam smiled a small smile and the cart began to make it’s slow ascent. 

At the top even Sam had to admit that the view was incredible. The fairground was slightly out of town so on one side there was a cluster or houses and shops but on the other there was nothing but green. It was a clear day and the sun beat down on them and Sam reckoned that this scene right now would make a decent postcard.

Then he looked at Cas. Wonder filled the man’s eyes as he took in the view and Sam felt his heart jump as he realised how much this meant to Cas. The sun hit his blue eyes and made them sparkle like the ocean, and with the wind in his hair Sam felt he looked more like an angel now than he ever had.

When they finally reached the bottom, Cas was staring at the ground as though in intense thought. When he looked up at Sam, he knew what that look meant. Sam passed another of the fairground tokens to the ride operator and around they went again.

Each time Cas seemed to find it as magical as the first, and Sam found looking at him just as amazing, but eventually the repeated revolutions started to make Sam feel ill. When they reached the bottom this time he told Cas he needed to get off. His face fell.

"Don’t worry, you can still go around," he reassured him.

"On my own?" Cas replied in a small voice.

"I just need to go for a walk, i’ll be right back," Sam smiled at him, "You’ll barely even notice I’ve gone." 

"I doubt that very much," he conceded. 

Sam turned around the ride operator and handed him a bunch of the tokens they had exchanged their money for at the entrance.

"Take him around as many times as he wants," he told him.

The guy raised an eyebrow at him.

"He’s a grown ass man and there are kids waiting," the guy spat.

Sam didn’t like his tone of voice, hiss mood turned sour and he lowered his voice whilst imposing his full height on the scrawny guy. 

"And you have about fifty other seats on this thing. Take. Him. Round." His fists had clenched automatically and as the operator saw this he gulped and nodded.

"Sure thing dude whatever you say."

***

Sam had done a lap of the fairground, and found himself a hotdog stand. He sat on a wall watching people go by, laughing and playing. Cas was right; watching humanity never got old. He could see the ferris wheel from where he sat, and he could just make out the form of a dark haired man sitting bolt upright at the top.

He smiled to himself as he finished the last bite of his hotdog and threw the empty wrapper in the trash. He didn’t feel so queasy now so he was making his way back to the ferris wheel when something caught his eye.

***

"Hey there Cas, I got you something," Sam said as he chucked the stuffed animal he’d won at Cas. He smiled to himself as he remembered the guy’s face on the "impossible shot" stand when Sam had picked up the plastic gun and won first try.

Cas caught it and looked with a frown before his eyes widened in delight.

"It’s a guinea pig!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a damn sight easier to look after than a real one too," Sam’s smile grew wider at the look on Cas’ face. "You ready to go now?"

Cas’ head snapped up.

"No, you have to come round with me again."

"Cas, c’mon it’s nearly evening, we need to get back," Sam reasoned with him but Cas already had that pleading look in his eye and he knew he had lost again.

"Just once more?" Cas’ head tilted and Sam groaned because that trick _always_ worked.

"Fine, but only because it’s you," Cas looked away and if Sam didn’t know better he’d say he was blushing.

Sam put his arm over the back of the cart again and they made their way up for the last time. As they started over the top of the other rides the setting sun bathed them in a golden glow. Cas sighed and, rather than sitting bolt upright, seemed to relax. Then he leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder, taking advantage of the gap left by his draped arm. 

Sam started slightly, normally Cas wasn’t so at ease with his physical interactions. Then took his arm off the cart and around Cas’ shoulder. 

"Why do you like the ferris wheel so much Cas?" he asked in a low voice.

"It feels like flying," he replied matter-of-factly, "It’s the closest I’ve come to feeling like an angel again"

Sam chuckled gently.

"Don’t be silly," he squeezed Cas’ shoulder, "You’re always an angel."

Cas didn’t reply and they sat the rest of the way in silence with Cas still leaning against Sam, and for the first time in a long time, Sam felt at peace.


End file.
